I Win!
by welovelea1
Summary: A one-shot I've tried especially for Finchelgleek2500 from the prompt :) My second attempt of SMUT. At the Hudson-Hummels, Rachel tries to cheer Finn up... *Complete*


**I Win! **

**Prompt: A one-shot I've tried especially for Finchelgleek2500 from the prompt she sent to me ;) My second attempt of smut. I hope you like it...**

"Baby that's not fair, you cheated!" Finn said as he sulked off.

It was Friday night at the Hudson-Hummel house hold. Carole and Burt had left to California for Burt's campaign about the arts and Kurt had snuck off to Blaine's leaving just Finn and Rachel in an empty house all weekend. They had started off with a heated make out session until Finn had decided to whip out the old board games from under the stairs. But 22 minutes later, Rachel had won and Finn was sulking wanting a rematch. Moaning and getting nowhere she decided to try and make it up to him. Rachel crawled over to his lap and peppered sloppy hot kisses all over his shoulders, trailing up his neck and on to his lips prying them open with her tongue. With each strokes of their tongues swirling around each other's mouths Finn could start feeling himself relax and forgetting all about the game in hand. His pants beginning to tighten as Rachel crawled onto Finn's lap. Feeling his hardening erection Rachel started to grind her hips into Finns in a slow, teasing motion earning moans of pleasure whilst doing so.

Feeling turned on herself, Rachel continued to grind her hips making him finally realize what she wanted. Finn slid his hand from her hip and grazing it lightly up and down the side of her body making her shirt rise whilst doing so. As his hands go closer to her breast Rachel cried out in pleasure arching her back to unclasp her bra and removing her shirt. As Finn took her in his hand cupping it and squeezing it slightly. Rachel arched her back pressing her breast into Finns hand as he pinched her nipple, then rubbing it with his thumb. Rachel moaning into his mouth was certainly one of the hottest things he had ever heard and the way their hips were grinding in sync. Feeling confident Rachel slid her hand south resting it on his bulge through his jeans, rubbing it up and down slightly whilst grinding hips into one another. He was so close and her hand was barely touching him. Moaning into her mouth was a sign that Finn wanted to be released to be in contact with her hand. She grasped the zip and slowly started to pull it down, a lustful naughty look suddenly appearing on her face. Their fingers brushed against his warm boxers whilst pushing his jeans down in one swift movement. Finn was losing his self-control at this point screaming out random shit. she tucked her hand into his boxers pulling out his extremely soar hard cock teasing his tip with her thumb collecting some of the precum which had formed. Bucking his hard on into Rachel's hand their movements began being faster and harder as their hips practically smashed together as she was squeezing his base and rubbing up and down his shaft in the most teasing of motions. Hating the feeling of his boxers on the back of her hand she tugged them down his body in satisfaction. Finn was losing everything, certainly not caring about the game, the sweat was shiny on his forehead and he knew that any second he would be exploding into Rachel's hand. She moved her body backwards pushing herself off Finns knee and pushing his legs apart as getting in-between them. Finn screaming her name, his head flung back as she continued the movements of her hand on his erection as he sat himself up properly against the sofa as she positioned herself between his legs. Gently blowing against his twitching cock.

"Rrr...Rach? Are y-you sure?" Finn asked mind blown as what was coming next. Rachel gave a gentle nod and leant over cupping his face with both hands giving him a kiss filled with so much passion and need the people next door could feel it. Stroking each other's tongues before finally letting go.

She positioned herself between his legs blowing against him before taking his erection into her mouth, sucking at it like a lollipop. Gently fitting more of him into her mouth she sucked harder and faster. The pulling of her hair from Finn she knew she was doing something right as he screamed in pleasure her name over and over again. She dipped her tongue inside his tip hit Finn over the edge. He spilled his juices right down her throat panting increasingly loudly screaming. Calming down and Rachel feeling completely satisfied he grabbed her by the face and gave the most erotic kiss they had ever shared, tasting his own juices on her tongue.

"Rach.. T-that was fucking awesome!" he said finally starting to get his breathe back "mind blowing!" kissing her again.

"So I won?" she said giggling starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the wetness in her panties.

"Oh Baby, You definitely win!"

_**What do you guys think? Please review below. I'm sorry it's not the best I'm just starting off but would love to find out what you thought ;) Thank you **_**Finchelgleek2500!**

_**Until next time**_

_**xx**_


End file.
